ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Underestimate Chandni
Dont Underestimate Chandni is the 55th episode of the show and is aired on 15 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay introducing Sasha. Nani asks what happened, none said wow. Adi says she has come. Nani says she shouldn’t have come. Sasha hugs Advay and says I missed you baby. Advay says me too. Chandni asks how are you his fiancee, I m his wife. Sasha says of course, you were a bride for just one night. Advay says Sasha knows everything, we don’t have any secrets. Sasha asks are you still here, you would have gone till now. Chandni says girl has bidaai from Maayka, not Sasural, my name will always be same, Chandni Advay Singh Raizada. Sasha says your attitude is much, get it down Ragini. Chandni says Chandni…. Sasha says Advay is just mine. Meera says you don’t know what’s Suhaagthaal, I will show you what it actually is. She throws Chandni’s aarti plate. She asks servants to get plate. She tells Nani that she is rectifying a mistake, the marriage which Advay doesn’t believe, when hearts don’t meet, fate doesn’t meet, Sasha has applied tilak to Advay, she is his choice. She hugs Sasha and says I m glad you are back. Murli says don’t know what will happen now. Nani says Advay married Chandni, she is the bahu, you are getting her Sautan. Advay says no, you got Chandni here, she won’t have any place in my life, I don’t believe this relation. Chandni says but I do believe all this, sindoor, vows and relation, I will keep this relation. He says I don’t care, truth is truth, this doesn’t matter to me. She recalls her words. Sasha says come on Advay, leave this Mohini, I have to show you gifts. Advay goes with her. Shilpa says she got gifts for everyone. Murli says she won’t get gift without any motive. Sasha asks Murli not to touch costly gifts. She asks Shilpa to get water. She gifts Maasi. Nani makes a face. Sasha shows the batman tshirt to Adi. Adi says stop, I like superman, you wear this. They all smile. Shilpa gets water. Sasha asks her to get a clean glass of water. She shows the dress for Pooja, and says I think this dress is one size less. Pooja taunts her. Nani supports Pooja. Pooja asks are you taking my side, or insulting me. Nani says it got high. Sasha gets sunglasses for Nani. Advay asks what’s this, you know Nani can’t see. Sasha says oops so sorry, thank God I didn’t get a mirror for Nani. She apologizes to Nani. Nani taunts her and accepts the gift. Nani asks Advay where is Chandni. He says don’t know. She says then find out, she is your wife. Sasha asks what work outsiders have in family. Nani asks her to go home. Sasha asks why, I just came. Nani says yes, but you have to go, what work do you have here. She asks Murli to call driver. Sasha signs Advay. He says Nani, Sasha will stay here, nothing changed between us. Shilpa says none insulted me so much. Murli says you never get angry when I insult you. Shilpa says no, you say it by love, don’t act oversmart, else I will vent my anger on you, don’t know how Advay liked Sasha. Murli jokes. He says their friendship is strong, Mausi likes Sasha. Shilpa says Chandni is our Bhabhi, how can he leave her. He says Sasha is very clever, she will make Advay do anything. She says Advay is not so innocent, Chandni is not so helpless, Sasha can’t get Advay, I will not lose this bet. They bet. Sasha and Advay come to room. She says I just liked your new house. They see Chandni. Chandni says my habits spoiled staying with you, your Kattu Gilheri spoiled. Sasha asks what, did you give her nickname Advay. Chandni says I got your bad habits, don’t worry, I will clean our room. Sasha asks what’s this drama. Chandni says its our room after marriage. Sasha asks why are you calling him ji. Chandni says ask him, he calls me by many names, Bhagyawan, Kattu gilheri, baby, and that personal one, I won’t say. She asks Advay to change clothes. She gives her fav nightsuit to Advay, which he has worn on first night. He asks her to shut up. Chandni says he has different swag. Sasha says look Nandini. Chandni says Chandni, if you don’t remember my name, you can call me Bhabhi, when I saw you, I regarded you my Nanand. Sasha asks what’s that now. Advay says husband’s sister. Chandni says and he is my husband. Sasha asks what is she saying, why are you not doing anything. Chandni asks will he do anything in front of you. She blushes and says we share the room and bed too. Advay asks what’s this drama. He asks Sasha not to take Chandni’s words seriously, he doesn’t regard her wife. Chandni asks her not to take his words seriously, she regards him husband. She feeds him badams. Sasha asks why. Chandni asks how can I explain this to you. Sasha says this is too much, I didn’t come here to get insulted. Chandni asks really, where do you go to get insulted. Sasha asks her to shut up and goes. Chandni stops Advay. He asks what’s this drama. She says its not a drama for me, its my right. He says right is where there is a relation, I don’t regard you my wife. She says but I regard you my husband, maybe my height is short, so you don’t hear me. She keeps a stool and gets on it. She holds him close and tells him that she is his wife, this is their room, she won’t bear any other girl in their room. He says this marriage was just to ruin and insult you. She says no Dev, you are lying, the Dev I know can never insult marriage. He says whatever and goes. Nani asks Murli to keep an eye on Sasha. Murli refuses. Nani slaps him. Shilpa says I will keep an eye on Sasha. Nani says you are better than Murli. Maasi asks Sasha not to think enemy is weak, Advay and Chandni were best friends in childhood. Sasha asks her to relax, they are not friends now. Maasi says I know, but there is something, so Advay didn’t make her leave, she is adamant to become his wife. Sasha says I trust him, that girl’s adamancy will break, I m not insecure, I will show her place. Maasi says its not easy to break her. Sasha drops a vase and says I thought this can’t break, but it broke, if I don’t know Chandni, even she doesn’t know me. Precap: Sasha says I missed you a lot and saw a dream of our marriage. Advay asks her to wait for some time. He sees Chandni at the door and makes her jealous. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 55 References Episode 55 Guide